


Young and Lovely Girls

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: 一：#ランガウェ #蘭斯洛特/高文二：#ガウェラン #高文/蘭斯洛特





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！下三濫的高文女體化&蘭斯洛特女體化，PWP&R級劇情未成年請注意，魔術世界真心專門用來取悅肥宅總之我好快樂XDDD

The girl from Chaldea.

 

 

那件厚重的披風幾乎把錯置了性別的高文整個人掩埋，蘭斯洛特向後退開，讓他盡快進來他的房間裡。他咬緊牙齒，但刻意保持動作的從容，將高文藏進他的領域內，就像這不過是稀鬆平常的友好邀約。蘭斯洛特將手搭在高文的肩後，少女的肌理更為柔軟和薄弱，他收了點力，以免在門口就捏碎她。

如果瑪修見到他的態度絕對會撇開頭，低罵一聲迂腐。但蘭斯洛特並不怪她，換做是自己在魔術的惡作劇之下被影響了身體特徵，他毫不懷疑高文也會以同樣的方式，過時、迂腐、忽略個人意願地小心對待他。

女性版本的高文長得並不像她任何一位血親，蘭斯洛特也無暇去細分他們之間的微妙差異。以迦勒底的平均值來看，女性版本的高文仍高於許多從者，但從蘭斯洛特的身高來審視，她還是顯得比男性時的樣貌更矮小。他──她──眼睛的顏色同樣是原本那種讓人驚異的藍綠色，隨著情緒波動從湖水過渡到天空；長了一些的金髮也還是像老舊銅器的顏色，不過蘭斯洛特知道在戶外的陽光下，他的頭髮會被曬成整片麥田般的溫暖金黃。

高文脫下披風時蘭斯洛特主動伸手接過去，對方露出一個古怪的笑容，這個表情放在女性線條柔和的臉孔上，少了低級的戲謔。他辯解道，這本來就是紳士該做的，我的女士。她隨便他發揮表現過度的禮儀，然後展開手臂展現她的華服──原本那件胸前裝飾著鎖釦的男性上衣，袖口胡亂地打了幾折，剛好遮住手腕，下擺短得只夠蓋住大腿的一小截。她穿了一雙黑色的合腳皮鞋，不知道是向誰借來的代用品，除此之外她的腿上沒有更多的衣物。

她抬頭看向他，等待蘭斯洛特說出違心的誇獎，沒料到突然被對方拉進一個吻裡。

「這是我看過最醜的禮服，女士。」蘭斯洛特喘著說，他們都被那個吻搞得呼吸紊亂。高文將一條腿擠進蘭斯洛特腿間，滑稽地用腹部抵上他硬起來的陰莖，才記起她現在少了能為這個姿勢帶來樂趣的器官。

他們沒有給彼此時間困窘，高文被單手托起，她以前從不覺得男人的手粗糙，硬得像塊鐵一樣，直到蘭斯洛特將手滑進她的衣服下襬，寬大的手掌輕易地包裹、陷入女性飽滿的皮肉裡，揉著高文沒穿上內褲的屁股，指尖滑過短短的金色毛髮，遊移在從進門前就開始變得甜膩濕潤的入口。

你是故意的嗎。蘭斯洛特用力捏著她的大腿和臀部，高文痛得往他懷裡縮了一下，上半身的衣服底下也有類似的觸感，與男性的胸肌截然不同，更多脂肪但也更柔軟。他隔著布料摸她的胸脯，確認了底下沒有貼身衣物的存在。

被姆指和食指拉扯乳頭讓高文仰起脖子叫了出來，接著她被蘭斯洛特抱到床上，這又是一個做為男性時從未體會的經驗。她打開腿，展示女性的器官給蘭斯洛特看，毫不在意對方的評價。

「一點都不像個淑女。」

「別對我說教，先生。換做是你也會跟我一樣迫不及待。」她抬起手解開上衣，豐滿的胸部從滑落的衣領下曝露出來，隨著她的喘息和動作搖晃。

「過來，我一直都很想試試這個……」高文用雙手推起那對嫩白的乳房，中間的縫裡可以勉強再擠進一些東西，比如男人勃起的陰莖。她跪坐起來，催促蘭斯洛特脫乾淨，熱切地看著對方讓一些男女都苦不堪言的尺寸。

「……不，我不想。我現在不想。」他把高文按回去躺下，將她放在自己身體的影子裡，「等下再說。」他一邊吻她一邊把手指插進去變得更濕熱的陰道裡，蘭斯洛特渴望一場真正的性愛，而不是煽情的花招。

先前高文曾有用他那些不知倦怠的熱情和從未存在過的羞恥心，讓蘭斯洛特陪自己玩上一陣子的計劃，在被手指攪動體內時就失去了堅持。她因為蘭斯洛特的舌頭弓起腰，被舔吻陰蒂讓她全身麻癢，被按住腰時除了無助之外還湧上一些被人控制的不快，只能尖起聲音哭泣。

蘭斯洛特一直做到高文顫抖著高潮為止，他抽出手指，將對方蜷起腳趾的腿拉得更開。他單手就能握住那雙腳踝，讓完全勃起，頂端和她的裡面一樣濕的陰莖插入因為體型差異，仍然顯得狹窄的陰道裡。他先用前半部淺淺地動著，直到高文受不了反覆被龜頭刺激入口處而哭著求他後，才將完整的陰莖進入。

他沒用多少力氣就將高文抱到腿上肏，她雖然高挑但對他來說還是很輕，變成女性的身體後第一次被侵入的陰道緊密地包覆著他的陰莖。那雙乳房因為每一次的頂弄而晃動，蘭斯洛特忍不住又掐住其中一邊，送到嘴前用牙齒和舌頭品嚐。

他們都得承認，比起面對男人的身體，他們更熟悉取悅女性的方式。蘭斯洛特知道和男性的高文做愛可以無情和野蠻，盡情操弄結實漂亮的男體，不用像對待精緻的貴婦那樣有所保留。而高文也從不懂得在受到傷害前退讓，長年的征戰讓他習慣傷痕累累的身體。

他慢下來，撥開高文汗濕的頭髮，親吻頸間的細嫩皮膚，過後換高文轉過頭湊上去討了一個有唾液和牙齒碰撞的吻。

「你還想試什麼。」蘭斯洛特讓高文坐在他腰間，陰莖深埋在她溫暖的裡面，這個姿勢能使自己和對方都感到安全，以免他忘記高文變成了嬌柔的女人。

「沒關係的，你可以就像平常那樣做。」她要求道，騎在他身上試著扭腰取悅雙方。蘭斯洛特握住她的手和腰，有時候也用粗糙的手指碰她的陰蒂，幾次之後便感受被她夾緊的甜美快樂。

「你很美。」他忍不住說，過去他鮮少在做愛的時候讚美男性的高文，把這些話轉化成直接的力道更來得輕鬆。

高文分心看他的眼神透露著得意和無奈的寬容，在蘭斯洛特從下方肏的時候配合著，讓尖細的呻吟抖成碎片。她比他先高潮，只能軟下腰趴在他胸前任人擺弄，翻到床上繼續肏，她伸長幾乎只有他手臂一半粗的手腕抱緊他，直到一股股的精液射進她體內。

 

被高大的蘭斯洛特抱在胸前溫存的感覺令人有種怪異的滿足感，高文第一次覺得床的空間夠讓他們都能舒適地躺下，將腳塞在另一個人腿間。她享受著用赤裸的柔軟乳房貼著男性胸肌的觸感，想跟對方討論和女性的自己做愛的感想，但蘭斯洛特沒有理會她，漫不經心地用沒被枕著的另一隻手按摩她窄小的腰和肩胛。

  



	2. Chapter 2

轉換從者性別的徵狀像是種瘟疫，潛伏期不明、爆發的時間也沒有人說得上來。蘭斯洛特穿著單薄的浴袍，手指緊捏著自己的大腿，腦袋隨著南丁格爾用診療器械攪動他──現在是她了──嘴巴的動作搖擺。南丁格爾戴著乳膠手套擺弄他的手有點涼，加上她的浴袍底下一絲不掛，尤其是腿間，很難適應那裡的空蕩，讓蘭斯洛特現在只想不顧一切，冒著生命危險逃到某個溫暖的地方。

過了好一陣子後南丁格爾才宣佈她的牙齒和身體的其他部位一樣健康，除了性別被錯置之外沒有任何問題。她一邊摘下手套，一邊警告蘭斯洛特，檢查還沒有結束。

「這只是我的善意提醒……建議您別效仿您那位淘氣的朋友，在經過允許前擅自離開診間，蘭斯洛特爵士。」

蘭斯洛特並不想揣測精明的南丁格爾對患者的不告而別有什麼看法，也不願意跟她分享在高文變成女人時他們過得有多荒唐，但至少她深深體會到那天高文連件內衣都沒穿上就逃走的心情，她希望高文最後有把顯然是從南丁格爾這裡偷走的女鞋還回去。

幾件女性衣物放置在診間，全來自各方職員和從者的體貼，在南丁格爾把她們全都趕出去前蘭斯洛特已經被給了無數的穿搭建議（也被偷摸了好幾把）。服裝並不在南丁格爾的管轄範圍內，她隨便蘭斯洛特在診療室浪費時間摸索，她謝絕了胸罩，穿上女式的輕薄內褲，女版襯衫上位置相反的鈕扣並沒有帶來太多障礙，裙子後的綁帶也不是問題。

趕患者出院時的南丁格爾意外地乾脆，只是叨念了一句太高的鞋根對腳不好，蘭斯洛特沒有告訴她自己只是一時之間習慣不了視線的差距。她藉著玻璃窗上淡薄的倒影打量陌生的自己，用緞帶紮起的暗色長髮和線條柔和許多的臉，找不出任何故人和過往的影子，連瑪修都不長得像她現在的樣子。

 

 

從者與職員的生活區域圍繞著廚房運行，蘭斯洛特避開那一帶，想快點回到分配給自己的房間內躲到身體恢復。室內的空氣和平且舒緩，不帶有一絲惡意，但不代表沒有目光注視。有一股她很熟悉的氣息持續在整個空間，高文像是火焰燃燒的味道，總是與溫暖聯繫在一塊，無時無刻圍繞著自己。

他停在一條偏遠的走廊，等高文從前方過來，那張擅於言詞的嘴沒有針對她的外表吐出任何一句調侃。高文摘下手套，從眉毛開始複製了南丁格爾那套精密的檢查，但比她柔和和緩慢，在嘴唇和頸間停留太長的時間，撥弄著襯衫上的第一顆鈕扣。

「別在這裡、高文。」

蘭斯洛特拉開他的手，她以前從不覺得那讓人感到恐懼。然而那雙手並不理會她的勸阻，輕易地回到胸前，每解開一顆扣子就吻她一次，以免她說出拒絕的話。接著他暖熱的手掌從布料的邊緣探進去，指腹輕輕推揉她柔軟的胸和淡粉色的乳頭。

「高文。」她再一次抗議，但開始發軟的雙腿不怎麼有說服力。

「我想看你現在的樣子。」

他低下頭，開始拉扯蘭斯洛特裙子後的綁帶，他並不關心這裡是哪裡或可能被誰看見，只在乎那股急切的憂慮和欲望必須被滿足。他彎下腰，含住另一邊的乳頭，舌頭和口腔比手指還要燙，蘭斯洛特掩住自己的嘴和呻吟，毫不懷疑高文會在走廊上就把她脫光，肏到她尖叫和發抖。

「到房間裡，然後隨便你想做什麼都行。」她前所未見地懇求著，高文在她的胸部留下兩排齒印才不捨地抱起她，走進走道旁少有人使用的廁所。

我說、房間、

蘭斯洛特放棄了，她被放在洗手台上的同時，高文的手已經鑽進她的裙子裡，脫下的內褲還留在一條腿的腳踝上。他將裙擺推到蘭斯洛特的腰間，輕薄的布料搔癢著皮膚，高文用吻檢視她每一片皮膚，像是要在新生的女體上留下證明。接著他除去她的鞋，隨手扔到一旁，捧起她纖細的腳掌，親吻趾尖，然後是腿，最後的吻留在腿間。

那個表情蘭斯洛特很熟悉，總是出現在與男性的自己做愛的時候，帶著熱情碰觸他的每一塊皮膚，親吻全身，被陰莖肏弄並不能讓他滿足。

高文將她翻過去，手指插進陰道抽動幾次便換成陰莖往裡面挺進。被撐開的時候蘭斯洛特再一次遮住自己的嘴，後方的高文像是巨大的野獸，體溫太高，舉止任性又不講理，一次次地撐開她的身體，弄出曖昧的聲音。他湊到蘭斯洛特耳後，要她不用顧忌其他人，叫出聲音也沒關係，我不在乎別人聽見，不在乎別人知道我愛你。

鏡子裡映照出的陌生女人，在高潮的餘韻裡顫抖，被撩起的裙襬下方隱約能見到身體吞吐著陰莖，帶出些興奮流出的汁液。她悶哼著，身體漸漸習慣高文的尺寸和熱，雖然他的動作粗魯急躁，但依然刺激了對的地方，女性體內柔軟甜美，稍被碰觸便引來全身顫動的部位。

蘭斯洛特看著他們，身後的高文沒有任何心思觀看鏡子裡的男女，他專注於有溫度的感官，只有蘭斯洛特的身體能讓他沈迷；倒是她因為鏡中女性的表情和遮不住乳房的衣物而開始投入，他們對彼此的喜愛也許是相同的東西。

高文還沒有射出來，他將蘭斯洛特整個人抱在懷裡，重重在她耳後喘。性的快樂不因為身體構造而有差異，蘭斯洛特享受起使腰胯緊繃和痠麻的愉快，每一次的抽插都讓她縮捲著腳趾，墊起腳迎合他，已經顧不得叫聲的音量。射進她體內後高文沒有馬上退出去，一頭毛絨野獸的重量壓在她的背上，輕咬她的肩膀。

「好了，起來。」蘭斯洛特反手去揉那頭柔軟的金髮，高文應了一聲，聽起來像是「還不夠」或「喜歡」，快速的性愛不足以安撫他的好奇心，沒把她脫光，從頭到腳吻一次之前他都不會滿足。他的牙齒發癢，為了壓抑這個衝動，於是纏著她再要了一個吻。 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高文不管男女都是性感尤物，因為太喜歡對方反而變得很粗暴的太討人厭了><


End file.
